notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirkwood
Two independent realms co-exist beneath the eaves of Mirkwood 's trees. The Silvan Elves of King Thranduil wander the northernmost reache's of the forest (the Woodland Realm), while the rustic Woodmen occupy the regions bordering the Men-i-Naugrim. The southernmost portion of Mirkwood is ruled by the necromancer of Dol Guldur. *'Type': Mixed Forest. *'Area': 77,400 square miles. *'Elevation': avenar. 1,012 feet. lowest point Tauraelin(S. "Forest Marshes") 617 feet highest point. Amon Lanc(S. "The Naked Hill" ) 5,266 feet. *'Climate': average annual precipitation: 20-40 inches. mean annual temperature. 45-55°F average low. Ninui 10°F average high. Urui 90 °F *'Composition': The rocks which lie underneath the great forest of Mirkwood are primarily sedimentary strata of limestone and shale. There is some evidence of volcanic activity sometime in the past, notably the cinder cone of Amon Lanc and the Mountains of Mirkwood, which are a huge projection of granitethrough the surrounding sedimentary layers. The Mirkwood Elves have mined some gemsfrom these mountains in the past. If any significant finds yet exist remains to be seen. *'Notes': Mirkwood is a great forest of oaks, maples, elms, conifers, and a countless variety of undergrowth. Though Mirkwood is a part of Rhovanion, it is so imposing a feature on the map that it merits special mention. Mirkwood holds a number of communities, from the Orcish servants of the Necromancer to the reclusive Woodmento the graceful Silvan Elves. Since around the year T.A. 1000, a shadow has become obvious in the southern reaches of Mirkwood. There, the trees grow twisted and evil, allowing little light through their gnarled boughs. Trolls, fell beasts, and giant spidersmake their homes in this part of the forest, and Mengive the region a wide berth.The forest is less dark to the north, but a heavy aura of gloom nevertheless permeates the air among the trees. Only three paths cross through the forest, and travellers who stray off them may never be seen again. Travellers in Mirkwood should go well armed and in a large group. characters Ainur: Enna San Sarab Radagast Dwarves: 3019 TA: Tindri Elves: 3019 TA: Argaldor Arhendhiril Arien Avaralas Bladorthin Camaron Camthalion Eglavirdan Galion Huinen the Seer Indossa Itaril Legolas Lianna Nimloth Ohtar Oropher Ringlin Silinde Tauressar Tauriel Taurion Thranduil Men: 1650 TA: Beoraborn Beoracer the Bôm Bork Bornbeneor Dasakun Gorovod The Grimburgoth Guntram Meonid Ito Taladhan Waulfa 2941-3019 TA: Arcamir Baduila Beorn Brander Dolwin Eradan Fram Framson Gisulf II Grimbeorn The Grimburgoth Nathir Odoacer II Wacho Taladhan Orcs: Ashrak Athdurub Athgrat Âthruk Bokdankh Bolgbarz Darúk Druzhag Juithrech Durkam Durshâtaz Fektalgh Fikthrug Fotak Gazkhlát Goblok Gormuk Grashukh Grishbugud Hagrakh Juithrech Marlurg Morsharpat Morsháti Muggrath Nulfríb Shatog Skoralg Snakfrúm Talûntûm Tímurzgrat Ukhurk Ukrish Ulkúrzlam Yagrash Zagfra Other: Bel-bilinc Blackbole settlements 1650 TA: Amon Tamró Aradhrynd Brugath Thraim Burh Darni Buhr Widufiras Caras Amarth Ceber Fanuin Celebannon Cor Angaladh Cor Tauraglor Dol Guldur Dúrond Guroth Flahoz-Blogrum Galadbrynd the Grotto Ilmaryen Leovidukas Long-spring House Lughâsh Sarn Goriwing Skauril's lair Smallug Stoorharbor Vidus 3019: Agistath Amon Angened Ânghum-maudhûl Ânug-stazg Aradhrynd Ashúrz Maufulug Audaghaim Barad Angol Burgûl-stazg Bûrzkala Dannenglor Dol Guldur Durbúrz-stazg Echad Glamodúd Echad Mothelen Echad Sirion Eryn Dolen Estolad Mernael Fállug Fennas Guldur Garmadh-maudhûl Gath Ulunn Gâthlata Gostannon Haunted Inn Helethir Hongoi Iavassúl's Watch Krul Lugu KúfuzgLagúrz Lug Lugdúmp Maudhûl-ulur Mithechad Naur-hoit Ost Galadh Ost-in-Gil Rhosgobel Sâd Doldúr Sâd Gúlnir Sâd Morangol Thangúlhad Tirnhirion Hall] Woodmen-Town regions Aelinann Marshes Angaladh Amon Lanc Ashenlades Aur Esgalbar Cor Tauraglor Dourstocks Drownhold Emyn Guldur Emyn Lum Emyn-i-Thang Gathburz Heart of Mirkwood Mirk-eaves Mountains of Mirkwood Nan lanc northern Mirkwood scuttledells southern Mirkwood (Taur-e-Ndaedelos) Taur Morvith Thórlorien references *merp.com wiki category:forest category:rhovanion